The present invention pertains to displays and in particular, to a display specially suited for greeting cards, wrapping paper and the like.
In retail establishments, it is desirable to obtain display units which will effectively and attractively display the goods offered for sale. In addition, it is advantageous to have a unit which may further be broken down to thereby ease and lessen shipping expenses and effort, and also to enable the unit to be easily moved about the store, relocated to a different store or placed into storage.
Past artisans have developed knock-down display units which are generally fastened together through the use of bolts, screws or the like. While these units may be reduced to a small size for shipping or moving purposes, they also entail a considerable expenditure of effort and time to erect. More specifically, time must be spent determining how the various parts are to be assembled, in addition to the actual assembling process itself. In the moving of a unit to a different location in the store or elsewhere, the retailer is faced with also having to disassemble the unit. Moreover, the various fasteners utilized to assemble the unit, such as bolts or the like, must be kept track of to ensure that they will not become lost or erroneously used in the subsequent erection of the display unit. This problem is especially acute if the unit is to be stored for any length of time before reassembling.